Novelty jewelry is well-known in the art and includes pins of all types having fasteners on the back side thereof that can be attached to an object such as clothing. The pins relate to animals, vegetables, and mineral objects.
It is well-known today that, in particular, sports individuals from basketball, baseball, football, tennis, hockey, etc. have attracted great followings in the public and the public expresses a great deal of honor and esteem for such individuals. Consequently, there have been a number of products on the market relating to sports individuals such as game cards, wherein the picture of the individual is printed on a card with statistics or other information relating to the player also printed on the card. Cards usually include the player's team, his position, uniform number, and other information.
The present invention provides an additional way of honoring such individuals by providing a metal novelty pin comprising a silhouette of a body portion of such individual, usually the front of a head and upper body portion, a photograph of at least the head and upper body portion of a prominent person such as a sports individual printed directly on the metal and having a silhouette substantially identical to the metal body portion silhouette. The photograph is printed directly on the body portion of the silhouette and a coat of clear epoxy is placed over the photograph for protection. A fastener is attached to the back of the pin for attaching the pin to an object such as clothing. The photograph can include the name of the person, the team for which he plays, or other such information. If the player silhouette in the photograph is slightly smaller than the metal body portion silhouette, the metal body portion silhouette will outline the photographic silhouette. If the body portion silhouette is made of metal from the group comprising brass, aluminum, steel or copper, and is polished to a high luster, it will outline the silhouette of the photograph in a striking manner. Of course, the body portion may be made of other materials, but the preferred composition is metal from the group indicated.